


In A Graecian Universe

by burgerheadjones



Category: Archie Comics, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: PJO!AU, bughead - Freeform, daughter of Aphrodite!Cheryl, daughter of Athena!Betty, daughter of Hecate!Veronica, percyjackson!au, son of Apollo!Archie, son of Hades!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerheadjones/pseuds/burgerheadjones
Summary: Riverdale in a Percy Jackson AU, where Jughead is a son of Hades, Archie is a son of Apollo, and Betty is a daughter of Athena.Jughead Jones makes it to his eighth year at Camp Half-Blood in the most dramatic way yet.





	In A Graecian Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson universe, nor the characters in Riverdale.

Jughead Jones made it to his eighth year at Camp Half-Blood in the most dramatic way yet.

He’d spent the entire winter with his Mom and sister- Chiron almost stopped him from going, because Jason Blossom, the Son of Aphrodite, had just been discovered missing. Plus, Jughead was a son of the the Big Three, which was dangerous enough by itself. But he went anyway, because it was Christmas and he was going to spend it with his family.  
Well, most of it. Hades couldn’t excuse himself from the underworld just for a Christmas dinner, and no one expected him to.

So Argus had driven him to the Long Island bus stand- where he spent three days bus-hopping and sleeping in uncomfortable upright positions. And running his stygian iron sword, Hotdog, (Everyone thought he was crazy for naming the four-foot sword, that he’d been gifted from Hades, after an American fast food) through at least five monsters. Finally, he’d reached Vancouver, spent two thankfully monster-free days at his Mom’s new place, met her god-awful new husband, and legged it back to what he now called home.

Being a half blood wasn’t easy. A fact that was only further accentuated by the current situation he was in.

He was being chased by a Laestrygonian. Dammit. He’d come from Vancouver, Canada, and he should’ve been a little more careful.

As he sprinted through the forest that separated the main road from the camp entrance, he tripped over a root. He was clumsy, and it was coming back to bite him tonight. He pushed himself up with a grunt, turning around to face the monster that was at his heels.

He unsheathed Hotdog and removed his beanie, which immediately spiralled into his shield. “Bring it on,” He thought.

The thing is, Jughead wasn’t primarily a fighter. If he’d been a mortal, he definitely would’ve been a writer, but he lived in a universe where he couldn’t afford to do that. Eight years at Camp had given him the necessary skills to defend himself from monsters, and if need be, attack them. He was surprisingly good with swords. (Although hopeless at archery, unlike Archie, as well as dagger work, unlike Betty.)

When the Laestrygonian came close enough, Jughead thrust his sword forward and aimed for the monster’s gut, but narrowly missed when his attacker jumped to the right. He managed to get a scrape through, but Jughead knew that wouldn’t be enough.  
This particular Laestrygonian had a flaming club with him, and swung it down sharply at Jughead’s head. He brought his shield up, bearing the brunt of the blow, and crouched beneath it as the monster continued banging the weapon on it.  
The shield was metal, and Jughead could already feel the searing heat as the flames licked him from the sides of the circular shield. It was as if he was seeking shelter underneath a fiery umbrella.

With all the strength he could muster up, Jughead pushed the shield upwards, so that the monster’s club would hit the monster itself in the face. It worked.  
It screamed. Good, Jughead thought. It would attract the attention of the campers. But, as it continued letting out screeching noises, it first dropped the flaming club and reached its arms out, flailing wildly, its claws hitting Jughead in the forehead, and sending him sprawling four feet away. Jughead felt the blood now trickling down his face, blinding him temporarily. He couldn’t wipe the blood away, because he definitely couldn’t set neither his shield, nor Hotdog, down. He regained his stance and swung his sword in an arc, slicing the monster’s shoulder, but not decapitating it.  
The monster was angry. It ran back a little, and Jughead used this opportunity to wipe the blood away and restore vision in his left eye, with his forearm.

Big mistake.

The laestrygonian had taken a running start and was about to leap at Jughead, He deftly ducked at the last possible moment, but the monster, instead of tackling him completely, hit only Jughead’s shoulder, possibly dislocating it. Jughead was shoved into a tree, further grating his left side, while the monster, with its screwed-up trajectory, crashed into the tree behind the son of Hades.  
Jughead winced in pain but put all his weight on his right knee to push himself up, running his sword through the laestrygonians knee, as it lay sprawled next to him. But that wasn’t what killed it- it was the arrow that had found its mark on the monster’s forehead.

Archie Andrews, son of Apollo, and Jughead’s estranged best friend, had arrived, with Betty Cooper in tow. 

The laestrygonian dissolved into bronze dust, with most of it settling on Jughead.   
Jughead mindlessly sheathed his sword and found the tiny knob on his shield, thus turning it back into a grey, unsuspecting beanie, which Jughead painfully put on his head. He laid a wary eye on the redhead before him- they hadn’t been talking to each other since the summer.  
“You’re hurt.” Betty said, moving forward and crouching next to Jughead, her eyes moving over him, worry peeking through their blue irises.   
“Hello to you, too.” He closing his eyes for a moment, as his shoulder throbbed. Blood still dripped down the side of his face, and now, Jughead couldn’t bear to lift his arm up in order to wipe it away.  
“We’ve got to get you to the Big House.” Archie said, putting his arrow back in its quiver and shouldering his bow. Despite their current no-friendship status, he moved to Jughead’s other side, the uninjured one, and pulled his arm around his shoulder. Betty couldn’t do the same- his left arm was badly hurt, so she put an arm around his waist. Together, they hoisted him up.

“Did you guys hear the screaming?” Jughead asked, blinking away a mix of bronze dust and blood from his eye.  
“Yeah. We were on patrol duty.” Betty said. Jughead only just noticed her small voice, slightly hoarse- like she’d been crying. A side glance, albeit tinted red, confirmed his suspicions. He didn’t mention it.  
“How’d that thing track you?” Archie asked, helping him over a root.  
“It was a laestrygonian. Canadian monster.”  
“All the way from Vancouver?” Archie said, eyebrows raised.  
“I guess.” Jughead replied. “What happened at Camp when I was gone?” Jughead shivered ever so lightly- it was snowing, and he was seeking the warm snow-free climate inside the camp boundaries.  
“There’s a new girl.” Betty said, trying to hide a sniff. Jughead was observant, but he turned a blind eye to this.  
“Really?” He said. “Who?”  
“Veronica Lodge. She’s already been claimed- daughter of Hecate.”  
“How’d she get claimed?”   
“She was standing in the middle of the dining pavilion and then Hecate’s mist enveloped her.”  
“Fairly interesting.” Jughead commented, recalling how he’d been claimed as Hades’s- a giant crack down the pavilion, out of which skeletons crawled out. That day had been Jughead’s very first day at Camp Half-Blood.

He’d arrived here with Betty and Archie. They’d all been eight when they’d arrived- the trio had found each other while travelling to camp. While Jughead’s claiming was on the very first day, Betty and Archie had to bear the over stuffed Hermes’ cabin while the black-haired boy spent his days alone in Hades’, one which had been built only recently. Although, a week later, Athena’s signature owl had glowed above Betty’s head, and Archie was the last- the son of Apollo had realised his parentage when he’d woken up to a glowing lyre hologram floating above him.

Archie was the only redhead in the Apollo cabin- which made him an anomaly. Apart from the hair, though, it was evident that Archie was Apollo’s son- amazing with his music, fantastic archery skill, and an inclination, although an incredibly slight one, towards medicine.

Betty, on the other hand, as a daughter of Athena, was incredibly intelligent. She received straight-As in all the classes camp had to offer, and her street smarts were as good as her book smarts.   
Everyone in camp knew about her crush on Archie. 

But, the redhead remained oblivious to her fancy for him, and they continued being best friends, with a platonic facade being put up by one member.

Jughead didn’t know about their status now, as he quietly noticed the way they weren’t looking at or talking to each other, as they helped him across the boundaries. 

“Hi, Peleus,” Jughead said to the dragon, before turning to look at camp. This view was a beautiful one, always, but Jughead couldn’t focus as he registered his newest symptom- dizziness.

“I think I have a concussion,” He said, spurring them to move faster. They moved down the hill at an increased pace, careful not to trip.

“How’s the situation with Jason Blossom?” Jughead asked, gritting his teeth when his shoulder jolted.

Jughead’s exhaustion was beginning to set in, and all he wanted to do was curl up after taking a sip of nectar to set his injuries right. Before the Laestrygonian, Jughead had spent three days without a bed, so soreness was also a factor he needed to take into account.

“Nothing as of yet. We’ve sent out search parties everywhere in Long Island, but absolutely no sign.” Betty said, sighing.  
Ice crept through Jughead’s heart. That wasn’t good.

They finally made it to the infirmary. Archie set him down on a bed, while Betty went to search for Chiron. Jughead curled up, careful not to put his weight on his injured side. Closing his eyes, he sought respite from the violent dizziness and nausea that was threatening to take over.

“Listen, Jughead-” Archie said beside him.

“What, nymph problems?” Jughead said. “Have you finally hit unsteady waters with Grundy?”

Archie sighed, evidently irritated. “Don’t be like that.”

Jughead clenched his eyes shut, anger surging through him. They were supposed to go to Mount Olympus that summer, and Jughead was finally going to spill the beans to Archie about everything with his dad. He’d kept it a secret for so long, but he thought he could trust Archie.

Turns out, he couldn’t even test his belief, because his best friend ditched him to rendezvous with an older tree nymph, Grundy.

That wasn’t even the worst part. Once Jughead had found out, Archie simply stopped talking to the son of Hades, which only further emphasised the fact that what Archie was to him, he wasn’t to Archie. Their friendship was clearly one sided.

Archie opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when Chiron, this time in his wheelchair, entered.

“Why are you in the Weatherbee form today, Chiron?” Archie asked, instead. Chiron sometimes went under the alias of ‘Principal Weatherbee’, and helped demigods get to camp.

“I like to change it up sometimes,” said Chiron, wheeling himself up to Jughead. “How was the trip, Jughead?” 

“Good,” Jughead whispered. “Met the stepdad.”

“Is he the devil incarnate?” 

“My dad is the devil incarnate, technically. But yes, you could say that.”  
“Alright,” Chiron grunted as he examined Jughead. “Some nectar and rest should get you up on your feet, although we’ll have the put the shoulder in a sling. Archie, would you be so kind to fetch me a nectar pouch?”

Archie nodded and set off to the supply room.   
“Chiron, I have counselor duties...” Betty said, wringing her hands and looking at her shoes. Her eyes were still slightly red-rimmed.   
Chiron nodded. “Tell everyone that there’s a counselor meeting tomorrow.”  
“I shall.” Betty said, and made her leave.

Chiron turned to Jughead, now that they were alone. A few seconds passed in complete silence, as Jughead gazed at the hills through the windows.  
“Listen, Jughead, I know something’s been bothering you.”

Jughead raised his eyebrows, and sat up. His head spun menacingly. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve known you for eight years. What makes you think I don’t know you?”

Jughead smiled. Yes, he was hiding something, but he couldn’t divulge that information to Chiron- not yet.  
He trusted Chiron, probably more than he trusted himself, and Chiron had become something of a father figure to him. The centaur had been there for Jughead when his mom almost ostracised him from their house, and had still remained when Gladys Jones apologised and took him back. He;d stood by him, along with Betty and Archie, when the entire camp shunned him for being related to the God of the underworld.

But, despite everything, he couldn’t tell Chiron this.

“I’m fine, Chiron. Really.”

Chiron didn’t look convinced. 

But, Archie came in with the required nectar, and that marked the end of the short conversation.

Jughead took the glass of nectar handed to him and took a sip, almost sighing out loud when he could feel the french-fry tasting liquid go down his throat, alleviating some of his pain.

“Rest, Jughead. I want you to be present at the meeting tomorrow. I’ll send Midge to bind your arm later.” Chiron ushered Archie out, and Jughead leaned back, shutting his eyes, and putting his glass down. 

Soon, the ever-welcome sleep enveloped him, and Jughead curled into his sheets as he let his eyes close. 

For the first time in weeks, this nectar-induced haze was a dreamless one, unlike the nightmare-filled nights Jughead frequently experienced. He didn’t know how much time passed- but he was jolted awake when a breathless Midge shook him urgently.

He opened his eyes, confused. “What?” He asked the daughter of Apollo in front of him.

Her eyes, terror stricken, gazed into his. 

“A body washed up on the beach- Jason Blossom has been found.”


End file.
